An accident
by ShadowBlazer
Summary: When an accident befalls the Souma family that hurts and shatters their dreams, how will any of them take it? How will Yuki and Kyou take it? Who will they both turn to? YAOI. Yuki/Kyou
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Fruits Basket fic and it is a YAOI fic. Yuki/Kyou. I'm not sure about this story. I'll probably only put up three chapters. Sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fruits Basket.  
  
***********  
  
Yuki wheezed and clutched at his sides as he pushed his screaming legs to their limit as he raced his way down the hospital halls. Not paying to his muscles screaming for rest, he pushed himself on until he charged headon through a pair of the hospital's swinging doors. He stopped, gasping for breath and doubling over. His vision swam before him as he tried to catch his breath. " Am.....am I too late?" he gasped out, his ribs feeling as if there was several knives in his side. A hand descended upon his shoulder.  
  
" Yuki, did you come all the way here from your student council meeting?" Hatori said, his eyes filled with concern at the younger boy's condition. " You should have waited until I came to pick you up," he lectured stoically, his hand was squeezing Yuki's shoulder. Brushing his hands, Yuki stumbled forwards and glanced around the room.  
  
" Honda-san!" Yuki yelled as he stumbled towards the bed. He grasped desperately at her hand, a flood of tears gathering behind his eyes. Tohru lay in front of him, unconscious and scathly breathing. Her head and body were bound with bloody bandages, her breathing barely more than a continuous gasp at the air that life support provide her with. Yuki glanced up, barely able to hold back the tears that tore at his eyes. Uotani and Hanajima, Tohru's two best friends were by Tohru's side, opposite to Yuki. Kyou and Shigure were there too. Shigure had a grave expression on his face which was unusual on the normally carefree dog. Kyou looked like he was in shock. He stared out the window with his back to them, his hands balled up into trembling fists. Tears flowed down freely down Hana's eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably, her head placed upon the hospital bed and her shoulder shaking with every breath-racking cry. Uotani was in the same state as Kyou and clung tightly to Tohru's hand as if expecting her to wake up any moment while shaking with anguish. Her face was a silent mask of grief. Hatori seemed withdrawn as if drawing his turbulent emotions inside so it wouldn't add to the others but Yuki knew that he was suffering just as much as any of them. " Wha- what happened?" Yuki forced himself ask Hatori, his throat tightening up again with despair. Hatori looked away from Yuki's gaze before he began to speak.  
  
" There was a car accident," Hatori began. " I was driving Tohru to Shigure's from the Main house. Akito wanted to see her." he said darkly, his face growing grim. Yuki could see the tight bandages wrapped around Hatori's head that he had missed earlier in his grief. " Akito made me wait outside while he talked to Tohru alone. When I asked her what had happened later when she came out, she smiled and told me that Akito just asked her how she was doing with Yuki and the others. That was suspicious of Akito but I let it go after Tohru convinced me that nothing happened." Hatori sighed deeply before continuing. " I insisted on driving her home. She only accepted because she was too embarrassed to say no. As we were driving, a car out of nowhere rammed into us," He glanced down at the white strips of gauze that binded his hands and wrists. " I got off lucky with just a few cuts and bruises. Tohru took most of it. The car had collided into her side of the car. It- it was my fault that Tohru ended up like this. I shouldn't have offered to take her home," He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame and grief.  
  
" It- it's not your fault, Hatori. " Yuki rasped out with difficulty, his throat taut with grief. " You've couldn't have known that would happen," Hatori stayed silent, unconvinced and Yuki, though he did not believe it himself, did not have the strength at the moment to tell him otherwise. " What happened to the driver?"  
  
" The driver had been drinking. He was killed instantly."  
  
" Hatori, can't you do anything for her?" Yuki pleaded even though he knew the answer. Hatori shook his head rather reluctantly. " Nothing at all?" Hatori shook his head even more reluctantly.  
  
" Hey," Uotani began, surprising them all. " You're a doctor, right?" she said, her voice teeming on the edge of hysterical. " Do something!" She grabbed at Hatori's coat and began shaking him roughly. " What kind of doctor are you if you can't help someone who needs medical attention!?" Tears began streaming down her eyes. " Help her! Why won't anyone help her?!" She sobbed as Hatori gently held her by the shoulders, not close enough to be hugging but close enough for comfort.  
  
" Hatori-san had tried his best to help Tohru-kun," Shigure said gently, leading her away from Hatori who stood there with an impassive face but Shigure knew that Uotani's words had hit home. Why couldn't he, a doctor, help the people close to him when they're really in trouble? Turning, Hatori moved slowly as if his body had rusted with age while he was standing. He went to get ask doctor about Tohru's condition but part of the truth was he just wanted to get out of that room. That room, where Tohru laid, barely breathing because of him. He just wanted to get away.  
  
Time passed slowly as silence filled the room like water poured into a glass. Yuki wasn't aware of how much time passed. When he at last glanced up, it was night and Uotani, Hanajima and Shigure were nowhere in sight, only that baka neko was with him and still standing at the window, trembling. Yuki shook his head in astonishment, that idiot had been standing in that same spot for five hours straight. He glanced at Tohru, his eyes filling up with tears again. She had been his friend, his companion and maybe something closer. If she was injured then there would be nothing Yuki wouldn't do to help her get better. If she died then he'd never get to tell her...  
  
" Tohru," A barely audible whisper came from Yuki's left. " She- Tohru-" he began as he wiped helplessly at his eyes. " I can't believe that I'm seeing her like this. " Yuki sighed and stood up, letting go of Tohru's pallid hand.  
  
" I know. She didn't deserve all the hardships she had. Losing her father, losing her mother, and now this. She didn't deserve any of this!" Yuki said, his voice choked with emotion.  
  
" It's not fair. Why does everyone I care about get hurt?" Kyou said, turning abruptly to Yuki. " Tohru doesn't deserve any of this! She doesn't deserved to be injured like this! She doesn't deserve to...." Kyou trailed off, his meaning clear. " Tohru," He turned to the unconscious figure on the bed.  
  
Yuki flinched at the words and he felt the tears rise up again. " We'll have to work hard to get along. Tohru would have wanted it. She told me last night while we were washing the dishes that she wanted us to get along." Yuki said, not looking directly at Kyou. " I know the cat and mouse are supposed to be enemies for eternity but I think that we should go beyond that and accomplish Tohru's wish. It's what she wanted. We should as least try while she's still alive, while she's still breathing..." Yuki trailed but looking directly at Kyou. " It's what she wanted, Kyou. It was her wish." He stared at Kyou with determination and held out his hand.   
  
Kyou stared at his hand before reluctantly accepting it. " For Tohru, I'll do anything. Even if it means to get along with you, kuso nezumi." He lowered his head and his body starting shaking with unshed tears. " I'll do anything. For Tohru." And for the first time since Kazuma told Kyou that he understood him, Kyou began to cry.  
  
**************** 


	2. Kyo's Gone

I'm also trying out this html thing so if I get it wrong, could anyone tell me how to do it right?  
  
If you want the disclaimer then go back to the first chapter. It'll away be there. A constant reminder to remind me I don't own Fruits Basket. ;_;   
  
  
  
P.S.- I have no idea what color Hatori's eyes are.  
  
  
  
P.S.S.- I also have no idea what Hatori calls Akito.  
  
  
  
P.S.S.S.-I have no idea what Shigure wears so I'll call it a kimono.  
  
  
  
P.S.S.S.S.-I just wanted to do this one for fun. Sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner at the Souma house was eaten in complete silence. Kyou didn't have to will to eat so he pushed his bento away and walked off from the table without a word. Yuki and Shigure made no attempt to stop him. He stretched himself out upon the roof, staring up at the stars while his grief gnawed away at his insides. The last time he had seen Tohru was only two hours earlier before the accident. Reluctantly, he had offered himself to accompany Tohru to the main house, knowing that Kagura was most likely to be visiting. Kyou reflected guiltily on his feeling of relief when Tohru declined his offer, saying that Hatori had offered to pick her up. If only he had went, things might have been different. The car might not have hit and if it had, then he surely would have thrown himself in front of Tohru. But the truth was he didn't. He didn't make Tohru take his offer of him coming with her to the Main house. He didn't stop Hatori from offering her the fatal car ride that would end up in tears. He didn't protect Tohru from the collision. He had let her down in the time when she may had needed him the most. Hatori was blaming himself for it. Saying it was his fault that he had frozen at the steering wheel, he didn't turn the car away nor sped up the car to avoid the crash. Kyou knew that it wasn't the doctor's fault that he hadn't manage to stop the cars from colliding. It was his own. If only he had came......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki went to bed early, knowing that the baka neko was probably on the roof. He slowed down nearing Tohru's room. Staring at her door, he couldn't believe that he'll never see that brown-haired, cheerful girl come bustling out of this room, a huge smile plastered on her face. Hatori had told them that Tohru had fallen into a coma in which she may or may not ever wake up from. Reaching out a hand tentatively, he touched the smooth wooden frame of her door for a slight second, savoring the moment as pleasant memories flood themselves into his mind. He abruptly pull his arm back quickly as if he had just been shocked. Cradling his arm, he rushed ahead to his room, salt water stinging his eyes. Too many memories, he couldn't handle them all at the moment. Throwing himself upon his bed, he let his sorrow washed over him, emptying his mind of all things but of Tohru's accident. Yuki felt guilty that he couldn't do anything to help Tohru.   
  
  
  
  
  
He should have skipped the Student Council to check up on her. The rational part of his mind told him that he couldn't have done anything even if he found out about it because by then, it would be too late. But still, he blamed himself, that he couldn't do anything. The room swirled around Yuki, losing him in its movement. He felt darkness grasping at the corners of his mind, trying to pull him in. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he felt light-headed and dizzy as if he had gotten up too fast. Colors swam and objects lost their shapes. Yuki blinked blearily once more before his eyes gave up fighting and the darkness devoured him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hmmm? Honda Tohru?" The figure turned to face him. " Is it true?"  
  
  
  
" Yes." Hatori replied reluctantly. He was standing before Akito on his knees. " Tohru-kun is in a coma at the hospital." His hands balled up into tight fists. " She lost a lot of blood in the crash, the doctors almost lost her." A sharp pang of pain sliced into him as he said this. Akito stared at him silently as if trying to tell if Hatori was lying to him. Turning away, he stared out into the black night sky for a while before he turned his face back to Hatori, a cold smile crawling onto his lips.  
  
  
  
" She deserved it," Hatori felt his fists tightening, his nails digging into his palms. A light chuckle escaped from Akito. " She deserved it." The light chuckle had bursted into full blown laughter. Akito stood doubled over, his hands clutching his sides and his shoulders shaking with mirth. When the laughter finally subsided, Akito stood up straight and faced Hatori. " That's what she gets for interfering with our family," Akito smirked. " And to think, I didn't even have to lift a finger," He walked slowly towards Hatori and sat down gently in front of him, his hand reaching out to caress Hatori's cheek. " Do you think she deserved it, Hatori?" he whispered softly into Hatori's ear.   
  
  
  
Hatori stiffened but kept his face impassive. " There are few people who deserved a fate such as that," he replied, deliberately avoiding the question. Another chuckle came from Akito.  
  
  
  
" But you didn't answer the question, Hatori." He pulled Hatori closer to him until their faces were mere inches away. " Do you think she deserved it?" His cold gray eyes boring holes in Hatori's golden-brown ones. When Hatori didn't answer, Akito let go of his grip on Hatori's shirt and shoved him back. " You may go now, Hatori." he said, turning away in disgust.  
  
  
  
" Thank you, Akito-san." He bowed shortly before getting up. Sliding the door behind him, he gasped out a breath that he didn't realized he was holding. Glancing immediately behind, he stared at the door, trying to figure if Akito had heard him. Hearing silence, he let out a silent sigh of relief before turning to stroll down the halls. ' Now I have tell Momiji and the others.' he thought before glancing down at his hands. Opening his shaking fist, he saw small pools of crimson liquid gathering in his hands. His fist were clenched so tightly that he drew his own blood. ' I'll take care of this later. For now, I'll have to tell the others.." he trailed off as he slid open one of the doors to his right.   
  
  
  
A short, blond boy hopped up to him worriedly. " Where have you've been, Hari?" he said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.   
  
  
  
" Get the others," Hatori ordered him stoically. Seeing the look on the older man's face, Momiji broke off his bouncing and glanced at him nervously. " Get the others," the older man repeated himself more gently this time. " They'll want to hear this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki heard the phone ringing faintly as if it was through a thick mist. He stirred slightly but didn't make any effort to answer the phone. It rang continuously, the caller too stubborn to give up. After a while, the phone stopped and Yuki slipped back into the blackness that sheltered him from reality.   
  
  
  
  
  
Shigure stood at the boy's door. He knew Yuki would be asleep, trying to drown out his sorrows. Kyou had ran off somewhere and had moved too quickly for Shigure to follow. Opening the door slightly, he peered in cautiously as his ink-black eyes scanned the room before landing on the crumpled heap of a body. Sliding the door further, he stepped into the room and stood with his back resting lightly on the wall opposite the boy, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Kinda of late to be sleeping in, eh Yuki?" Shigure joked even though the cheery tone in his voice sounded fake. When he got no response from the motionless boy, he took a step forward. " Your school starts in an hour. You better get up," Still no response. " You're school president. Your students are waiting for their president to lead them." Yuki laid there, making no effort to move. Sighing impatiently, Shigure turned his back to the boy and walked towards the door. " Tohru would have been sadden if you missed school because of her." he said, a few steps away from the door. Yuki's eyes snapped open. He felt an uncontrollable spurt of rage exploded in him. Twisting, he grabbed his alarm clock and in one fluid motion, pushed himself to his feet and hurled it at Shigure.   
  
  
  
Shigure glanced back and his eyes widen as he dropped to his knees, his hands covering his head as the clock whizzed past his head. It broke through the sliding door easily and smashed into the wall behind it, leaving a small crater where it had crashed a few seconds ago. "My poor house!" Shigure cried as he studied the damage Yuki's temper tantrum had cause.  
  
"Get out," Yuki hissed, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Get out."  
  
  
  
"Look what you did to my poor house, Yuki! Who's gonna pay the bill to fix it, huh?  
  
  
  
"I said get out!" Yuki repeated himself.   
  
  
  
"But what about school then, Yuki-kun?"  
  
  
  
"I'll go. Just get out!" With his final words, he grabbed the inu by the collar of his kimono and threw him out before sliding the door shut. Yuki shook with rage, his breath coming out in heavy sighs, his hands clenching into tight fists. He forced to himself breathe slowly to try and control his anger.  
  
"Yuki-kun! Just remember not to break my house any more, okay?" Shigure's face pop through the hole the clock had made. Yuki rammed his fist through the hole, taking the entire door down and narrowly missing Shigure's face. Cursing, he swerved around to see the writer fleeing down the stairs. He had obviously decided not to stay around a furious Yuki. "School starts in less than an hour. I'm going to the main house for a while so you'll have to fend for yourself. Bye!" he called out as he sprinted along the path, his voice trailing off as the distance increase. Furious, Yuki pull off what remained of his door before turning to go back inside and change for school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuki!" A blond boy in a girl's uniform ran up to him. "Yuki! I hear from Hari. It's...it's not true, right?" His eyes frantically searched Yuki's face in a desperate attempt, hoping that Yuki would deny what he had heard from the doctor. Yuki lowered his head for a few silent moments before nodding his head once.   
  
  
  
"It's true, Momiji." Yuki said, his voice barely more than a soft whisper.  
  
The blonde boy hung his head silently, his small shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Drawing in a deep breath to calm himself, he beamed up at Yuki, a bright smiled plastered   
  
on his face. "But the good thing is that Tohru is still alive, right? I'll go and visit her right after school with Haru! Wanna come, Yuki?"  
  
"Momiji," Yuki said, a small smile on his lips. No matter what, Momiji always looked on the bright side. He could easily cheer you up simply by being his normal cheerful, optimistic self. "Of course I will. Maybe we'll bring Tohru some flowers too,"  
  
"That's the spirit, Yuki!" Momiji cheered. "Huh? Where's Kyou? Isn't he with you?" The younger boy frowned slightly in confusion.  
  
"No, he ran off somewhere that ibaka neko/i," Yuki sighed. He would probably have to find Kyou later after school if he didn't show up soon.  
  
"I see," The blond boy said, a bit deflated. "Well, then it'll just be the three of us, right Yuki?" He said, smiling brightly oncew again.  
  
  
  
"Right," Yuki agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tohru!" Momiji shouted as he bounced into the room, instantly running up to clasp one of her hands. It felt warm though very stiff as if she hadn't moved them in a long time. "Tohru," he whispered, tears threatening to overflow. It pained him to bright, kind, caring Tohru in a hospitable bed. She didn't deserve any of this.  
  
"Momiji," Haru's gentle voice whispered softly to the younger, blond boy. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Momiji hastily wiped his eyes. "I'm all right. I'm just a little sad to see Tohru like this," he confessed, looking over the machines to make sure that they wouldn't fail on her.  
  
Yuki placed his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "We all are, Momiji but the good thing is that Tohru is still alive, remember?" He glanced over to where Tohru lay, her breathing regular and smooth.  
  
Haru nodded, agreeing with Yuki. "And remember that Hatori says that Tohru will wake up in a month or two and even though we have to wait that long, it'll be worth it when we get see that bright Tohru smile again,"  
  
Momiji instantly brightened. "That's right, we'll get to see Tohru smile again." He smiled fondly as the seemingly sleeping figure beside him. "Remember that one time, she was sick and everyone came to visit her,"  
  
Yuki smiled. "I remember," He gazed warmly at the seemingly sleeping figure. "That ibaka neko/i stole one of my leeks which Honda-san and I worked so hard from the garden." Yuki frowned. "It was nice of him to make that soup for Honda-san but did he have to steal it from my garden?"  
  
"I remember that," Haru spoke up. "I was travelling on the journey to Tohru-kun's house when I suddenly found myself in front of the local supermarket. By the time, I realized where I was, Tohru-kun was feeling better and cured. I still haven't figured out how I got there. Mystery," he said, gazing out the window.  
  
"Right...." said Yuki doubtfully. He turned to the still figure of the brown-haired girl and he smiled. The rest of the visit was like that, recalling happy and cheerful memories of Tohru to turn away the harsh reality that had befallen them. As Yuki walked home, his mind was full of blissful recallations of that the friendly girl whom he had growned so close to. "I'm home," he announced as he stepped into the silent atmosphere of his house.  
  
"Yuki-kun, have you seen Kyo?" Shigure asked the purple-haired boy as he took off his shoes.  
  
"I haven't seen that ibaka neko/i since yesterday," Yuki told him, still holding one shoe in one hand while using the other to support himself on the wall.  
  
"Really?" Yuki nodded. "That's strange," Shigure said to himself before glancing back at Yuki. "Could you go search for him?" Shigure said, adding hastily after he saw the look on Yuki's face. "It's just that I can go because I have to go right now and report to Akito in the main house so unless you would like to do that for me, you'll have to go and find Kyou."   
  
Yuki fell silence. "I'll go and find that orange-haired idiot," he sighed, putting back on the shoe he had just taken off. "For Tohru's sake. She wouldn't Kyou taking off and clumsily hurting himself in the process, that ungraceful jerk." Shigure nodded in agreement before heading out the door himself.  
  
"Yuki-kun," Shigure paused a moment before the door. "Remember to be gentle with him. He's just in as bad a state over Tohru as you are. So don't provoke him okay?" Yuki sighed again. After promising that he wouldn't provoke Kyou, Shigure left and Yuki went out in search of a certain cat.   
  
"Kyou, you ibaka/i," Yuki began, jogging lightly through the trees, pushing the branches out of his way gently. "You better not have gone and hurted yourself," Yuki said before adding quickly. "For Tohru's sake. Not mine." 


End file.
